Many vehicles are subject to regulatory standards with regard to fire resistance for the safety of passengers of the vehicle. For example, certain parts of the vehicle may be subject to regulatory standards for fire resistance, such that a fire is unable to penetrate other areas of the vehicle. In addition, other devices may operate in a high temperature environment, in which the device may require heat resistance to perform as intended.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a device with improved heat resistance. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.